Once a rare occurrence in the software community, major security breaches have now become almost commonplace. This is not surprising: as software has become ubiquitous, so have opportunities to exploit it. The software community has attempted to address the problem of computer security in myriad ways, but these often suffer either from impaired flexibility or inadequate efficacy. For example, traditional runtime security solutions try to defend against application-level attacks via analysis or monitoring; however, this approach may let new or unusually creative exploits slip through the cracks. Thus, there is a need in the computer security field to create new and useful systems and methods for intrinsic runtime security. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.